1. Field of Invention
Aspects of this invention are related to sensing information to characterize a kinematic chain in a minimally-invasive surgical instrument used in a tele-operated minimally-invasive surgical systems, and more particularly to shape sensors used to obtain relative pose information of links in such a kinematic chain.
2. Related Art
Optical fiber shape sensors are known. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,521 (filed 27 Feb. 1997), U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,187 B1 (filed 17 Jun. 1998), U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US 2006/0013523 A1 (filed 13 Jul. 2005), and Roger G. Duncan et al., Characterization of a Fiber-Optic Shape and Position Sensor, Smart Structures and Materials 2006: Smart Sensor Monitoring Systems and Applications (D. Inaudi et al. eds.), 6167 Proceedings of SPIE 616704 (16 Mar. 2006), all of which are incorporated by reference. Optical fiber shape sensors have been used to sense joint angles in a minimally invasive surgical instrument. See, e.g., U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US 2007/0156019 A1 (filed 20 Jul. 2006) and NASA Tech Briefs, NASA-Inspired Shape-Sensing Fibers Enable Minimally Invasive Surgery (1 Feb. 2008), http://www.techbriefs.com/content/view/2585/, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Typically, optical fiber shape sensors operate via optical time domain reflectometry (OTDR) or via optical frequency domain reflectometry (OFDR). Most approaches use a backscatter method that measures changes in backscattered light caused by a change in the shape of the optical fiber. Scattering mechanisms that have been used include Rayleigh scattering, Raman scattering, Brillouin scattering, and Fluorescence scattering. Fiber Bragg Gratings and the Kerr effect have also been used in shape-sensing sensors.
Other techniques have also been used for shape sensing. For example, electromagnetic fields have been used in combination with sensors mounted on an endoscope to determine a position of an endoscope. See U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0249901 A1 (filed Mar. 28, 2006; disclosing “Instrument Having Radio Frequency Identification Systems and Methods for Use.”), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Also, the changes in resistance of a piezoresistive flexible shape sensor have been used to measure shape changes.